


Tidak Mendengar

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Ruang Musik Otonokizaka [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, High School, Music, music room
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Riko tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa.





	Tidak Mendengar

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Post-μ’s, Pre-Aqours.

Riko menghela napas sambil menghentikan permainannya untuk yang kesekian kali. Sudah lima belas menit lebih gadis itu duduk di balik piano ruang musik Otonokizaka, tetapi tidak ada satu gubahan pun yang berhasil ia mainkan dengan benar. Apa kemampuan bermain piano Riko menurun? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini sepertinya telinga sang gadis tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa? Mengapa ia merasa tuli?

Setelah jeda selama beberapa saat, Riko kembali meletakkan jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano. Ia kembali bermain, gubahan yang lain. Pelan, kelam, sendu, dan sepi.

 _Aku bisa?_ batin Riko sambil terus memainkan gubahan tersebut. _Ah, tapi emosi musiknya tidak sesuai._


End file.
